


Day of the Roses

by happywife416



Series: Collection of Short [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adopted Child, Established Relationship, F/M, Meaning of Roses, Roses, kissing day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happywife416/pseuds/happywife416
Summary: This is a headcanon piece for thesecondseal's Kissing Day. I realize headcanon isn't supposed to mega story time but I don't care.





	

The dawn light gently crept in through the windows as Anora's knee collided with her rib cage. Hawke grunted and stretched, her fingers lazily reaching out across the top of the bed to intertwine with his. "Good morning, love."

"Good morning, beautiful."

She popped up on her elbow, lower lip stuck out in a deep pout. "It's Kissing Day back home and we are missing it."

"And it's so romantic with the dragonling and mabari in bed with us." He chuckled. 

She wrinkled her nose at him before staring down at the tumble of blonde hair between them with a wistful sigh. "I think she would love the holiday. I wish she could see it."

His fingers tightened around hers as he reached up to brush a curl back from her face. "We can always bring a little of it here."

Hawke danced back into their room, a tangle of shadows and smells. Anora yawned sleepily as she yanked her well-loved brown sweater over her shoulders. “Why is mamae so cheery? Did she drink all the coffee?”

She chuckled as she set down the tray before twirling a deep burgundy rose from behind her, lighting it across her fingers with a glimmer of magic as she set a spell to make it last a month. “Happy Kissing Day, daughter mine, may your year be full of love.”

Anora took it with wide eyes before looking between the two of them. “Kissing Day?”

“It’s a holiday in Kirkwall, it celebrates love. The whole city turns out with decorations and gifts, everyone visits their family and friends.” Varric settled on the couch taking a mug of coffee.

Hawke slipped into the story. “And we bake cookies every year with Isabela and Merrill and take them to other people. There’s dancing and chocolate. It’s an excuse to remind everyone to be happy and what’s important in life.” She smiled into her hot chocolate as Anora settled on her chair, feet tucked up as she wrapped her hands around her own mug. “They even decorate the harbor chains. It’s my favorite time of year.”

“What kind of cookies?”

“Pumpkin cookies in the shape of hearts! Sometimes we ice them and sometimes we just dust them with sugar.” Hawke sighed. “Daisy makes the best cookies. We must convince Bela to bring us some.” Her face fell. “I’d say we take over the kitchen and make some but I think I would get us thrown out of Skyhold.”

Anora giggled before falling into quiet contemplation for a time. Hero snuggled his way into her seat, nearly upsetting her hot chocolate. “But we could make other things? Like find some more roses?”

Varric hummed a moment. “Roses are extra special so you have to be careful. You only give red roses to people you love dearly. Parents give their sons and daughters their first roses. After that, the darker the rose, the deeper the love.”

Anora interrupted him. “Where’s mamae’s roses then?”

Hawke chuckled as he smiled. “There wasn’t any dark enough in Ferelden this year.” She leaned over and kissed him gently before letting him continue. “Pink and yellow roses are for friends, white is for everyone.”

“Everyone has a bunch of white roses by their doors so if someone calls unexpectedly you can give them one. Then no one feels left out.” Hawke smiled at her daughter’s thoughtful face. “Who do you want to give roses to?”

“Marethari and Alanna. Hero. Dorian and Madame de Fer. Lady Cassandra.” She looked thoughtful a few moments more. “I have some surprise ones too.”

They found several more roses in the garden. Dusty pinks for Marethari, Alanna, and Hero that they quickly braided into crowns with a scattering of Fall leaves while Hawke and Varric took turns explaining the other aspects of the holiday and how it also celebrated the change of the season. Hero wore his with reckless abandon, galloping behind his tiny mistress, tongue lolling. Marethari and Alanna were delighted and declared they would join them for dinner to celebrate properly. For Dorian, they found a brilliant white rose in full bloom that they nestled amongst some embrium inside a pumpkin Hawke quietly borrowed from the kitchen.  For Madame de Fer, they found some enchanting purple flowers that Anora crafted into an icy spiral. Anora’s tutors were pleased to be thought of and carefully placed their gifts in their rooms, warding them gently. To Cassandra, while Varric chuckled nervously and Hawke smiled warmly, she gave a single red rose. Cassandra thanked her, a pleased smile breaking across her face the rest of the day. Anora then disappeared back into the garden, claiming she would join them in time for dinner.

They returned muddy and delighted with their prize. A single rose so dark it was red black. She grinned up at Hawke and Varric before giving a slight bow. “For my mamae and papae on Kissing Day, may our year be full of love.”

 


End file.
